1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to corkscrews and more particularly pertains to a new electrically powered corkscrew for aiding in the removal of corks from bottles, such as wine bottles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of corkscrews is known in the prior art. More specifically, corkscrews heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art corkscrews include U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,579; U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,778; U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,261; U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,283; U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,975; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 358,744.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new electrically powered corkscrew. The inventive device includes a bottle holding unit which supports a bottle thereon and a corkscrew spiral mounted on the holding unit for both rotary motion and longitudinal movement. A first electric motor is coupled to the spiral for rotating the spiral, and a second electric motor is coupled to the spiral for longitudinally moving the spiral.
In these respects, the electrically powered corkscrew according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of aiding in the removal of corks from bottles, particularly wine bottles.